


Home

by Avery_0222



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper is a bitch, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Please be gentle, This is literally my first ever fanfic, just saying, slight angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10150253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery_0222/pseuds/Avery_0222
Summary: After a particularly nasty fight with her mom, Betty gets kicked out. With nowhere else to go, Betty goes to the Blue and Gold, where she finds Jughead.





	

> _"I'm not Polly, Mom! I never will be, but you can't control me! Just like you couldn't control her!"_
> 
> _"You want to do things your own way, Betty? Fine! Then get out of my house!"_

And that was how, at nearly one in the morning, Betty Cooper found herself walking into the Blue and Gold office with a bag full of clothes hanging off her shoulders. Not thinking anyone would be there, she slammed the door shut and collapsed on the floor in front of it, her head in her hands as she let go of all the tears she had been holding in that night.

"Betts, what happened?" came the quiet, but instantly recognizable voice of her friend and fellow sleuth, Jughead Jones.

"Juggie! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same", the raven haired boy responded as he slid down the wall to sit next to her.

"My mom and I, we had another fight. She- she kicked me out, Juggie." Betty took a minute to calm herself and wipe her tear filled eyes before turning towards Jughead and continuing. "I don't know what to do anymore.", she said, her voice breaking on the last word as fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

Jughead wrapped his arms around the blonde haired girl snd let her cry into his shoulder, an actionthat would normally be unusual for him, but it was clear that Betty needed it. And he would do anything for her, even if she didn't know it yet. "Stay here with me, Betty. I know it isn't much, but it's better than nothing and we could both use the company, I think."

Betty nodded and pulled away from his embrace, a bit reluctantly too but she would never admit that. "But why are you staying here, Juggie?"

"Let's just say things haven't been too great at home for me either and leave it at that." Jughead didn't feel comfortable with telling Betty the truth just yet, especially now when she had so many other things to worry about.

Slipping her hand into his, Betty leaned her head on Jughead's shoulderand nodded softly. "Okay. We'll stay here. Together.", the blonde replied with a soft smile on her face. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"Thank you, Jughead. For everything." Jughead squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, Betty."

And that is how, in the early hours of the morning, the two teens learned that home isn't always a place, but a person.

 


End file.
